Olivine Arts, School for Natural Talents
by SpicyCocoa
Summary: Welcome to Olivine Arts, a school where we will help you tap into those talents that you possess! Here, you will make new friends, meet old friends, start new careers, build on old careers, or just learn more about yourself and your dream. We hope you will have a fascinating year of new experiences and new discoveries! M for eventual adult content.
1. Welcome to Olivine Arts!

**Hey look, it's this loser who isn't actually dead. If you aren't aware, I've stopped writing a couple years back and my most recent work (which is like over half a year old now) was the second to last chapter of my last fic, 'Good Morning, Bowser's Keep'. I don't really do writing anymore and have gotten into art. Well.. I've been doing art for about 4 years now. Dunno if anyone is curious of my posting sites but you can find me much more active there. So... if I don't write anymore, why does this exist? I randomly wrote this. Literally randomly. And I enjoyed it. I wanted to keep writing it as I stopped for the night (because I tend to write these around 2AM when I should be sleeping). I'm excited to write this, see this through. So... expect this. A lot of this.**

 **Anywho, if you notice any text formatting errors, please let me know be it a review or PM. Not sure how FanFiction will translate the text format since I use Notepad to write, then format it in LibreOffice, then convert it to .doc which is a Microsoft Office file format. It looks good in LibreOffice, but the question is will it look good here? But less rambles, more story. I hope you dudes and dudettes enjoy, this is also my first attempt at a fic that isn't just smut crazy, but actually... a story! So critique and advice is accepted (and wanted)!**

* * *

School starts tomorrow. Honestly, I couldn't be more excited. It was my first year to this industry called "school" that my parents decided to enroll me in rather suddenly. At first, I was skeptical about leaving for almost an entire year to this new building but when I heard about the perks of school and it being an education system of sorts, I was eager to see what they've got to teach us. I looked over my room; it was pretty empty by now. A bed, television, a computer—turned on to a chatroom at the moment. I had two small suitcases set next to my bed holding supplies and changes of clothes, uniforms and lounging alike and a couple other things. Going over to the computer, I sat myself down and began chatting it up with a few friends.

 _+So you're off to school tomorrow, huh? I dunno if I should call you lucky or unfortunate._

 _-Why would I be unfortunate? seems like a nice opportunity for a new experience to me._

 _+Well school can be great, yeah. But there's also rules and rules suck, y'know? But hey.. maybe you are lucky and I'm just unfortunate that I gotta go myself._

 _-You're going to school too?_

 _+Yeah, same place. You didn't think you'd be going alone, didja? We're all going, you me Kree n Kelvin. You aren't alone, bud._

 _-Well now I'm really excited for tomorrow knowing you all will be there with me! Now I won't be such a nervous wreck around a bunch of new faces._

 _+lol right. You better get to bed early, Kree and Kelvin already turned in for the night and I'm about to as well. Said we gotta be there by 9AM tomorrow morning so don't wanna be a groggy mess, though chances are you three will be restless with all your hype._

 _-Oh you'll get used to school, this is your third year, you'd think you'd have accepted it by now._

 _+I have. School's dope and all just rules suck and I can't be me when eyes are peeking around every corner. But hey... I make things work. Anyway, go to bed, ya dork. See you tomorrow._

 _-Goodnight, Retch. I'll see you guys soon._

I closed the program and shut down my computer before closing it. Maybe I oughta call it a laptop more.. that's kind of what it is. Anywho, it's coming with me tomorrow so I packed it up into a carrier and set it next to my suitcases before getting into bed. Tomorrow is really going to bed something, I bet.

Morning came quickly. My eyes were bloodshot. I only slept a few hours last night, the rest of it being spend excited and jittering in my bed about what to expect out of this school thing. Retch never actually told us about it and what it's like but then again we never even knew he went to school. He was pretty secretive about his life and what he does. But I'm getting off track here. Getting out of bed, I was surprisingly wide awake and right to the bathroom to bathe. It was 6AM, maybe I was up a little too early. But it's too late to try to get back to bed; rather be early first day, right? Now clean, I made my way downstairs to ground level. Surely enough, the house was as quiet as the ambient morning noise allowed it to be. Into and through the main room I went to reach the kitchen where I prepped the stove and some ingredients. Waffles sounded nice this morning.

About half an hour it took me but six plates were set down with three waffles each towering atop each other and a melting square of butter to top them all off. They'll thank me later for the breakfast. I dug into my own without hesitation, enjoying the Gold Berry waffles. They were a bit of a rarity, Gold Berries were, so that just made them taste all the more delicious. Oh, perhaps I should've mentioned.. I live in the Johto region just north of Olivine City. We lived near a ranch that was run by some nice humans that took care of a bunch of Skiddo, Tauros, Bouffalant, and Miltank. A lot of new Pokemon migrated here into Johto over the years that I'd never seen before. The humans say they came from other regions like Sinnoh and Unova. Surely there were some others but those were the only ones I'd remembered mostly because my friends are foreigners from there. Speaking of which, foreigners, humans and Pokemon alike, were happily welcomed to our region when they first came. It began with a few, but then came a lot more—at least the Pokemon did—and soon enough, diversity was everywhere. It's sweet.

"G'mornin' son, see yer already up and at 'em." My ears perked up hearing a familiar voice. Glancing up from my recently finished plate, I saw most of my family coming down and into the kitchen. My mom, dad, and little sister to be exact.

"Good morning, dad. Morning mom, heya sis." I greeted them with a smile. "Made you all breakfast, you can warm it up later if you don't wanna eat yet."

"Thank you, sweetie. You always were a good cook and a good boy." My mom responded and I blushed faintly from the compliment. Yeah.. I guess I was a good enough cook maybe kinda sorta I guess maybe... Maybe.

"Aww, nooo just this house needs more than one chef to satisfy all of our bellies, right?" I spoke as I stood, carrying my plate over to the sink and beginning to wash it clean. "Besides, I guess once I'm out the house today, that's one less belly that needs to be filled so just a bit less work for the year."

"Now now, it might take awhile for me to remember to cook for one less. We're gonna miss you, deary. But do please try to write or come visit if you can." My mom seemed a little sappy about this and I couldn't blame her. I WAS about to leave for about an entire year and all... but the walk wasn't too far. Just.. far enough that it'd be a better idea to live on campus—I think that's what dad called it—than to stay here and walk each day.

"I'll make sure to write as much as I can and let you all in on how everything's going for me. It'll almost be like I'm still here." I smiled up at them as I came in for a hug with my parents and sister. They all huddled around me and I held them as tightly as I could. This was probably going to bed the last time I get to hug my family for awhile...

"Hey hey, we ain't about to have a waterworks show here, are we?" A voice perked up from the stairs. Looking over, I saw my older brother coming down. "C'mon now, it's only a year. This little punk here will be back and he can prolly teach us a thing 'r two, eh?" I chuckled nervously at the thought of such a thing. "Hey. Ya gonna do great things there, bro. I'm just sayin' now. It's just ya first year butcha got a bright future to look forward to. So make us proud."

"Oh come on, you make it sound like I'm going to war or something! I'll be fine, don't worry! And thanks, I really appreciate it."

"I didn't miss saying goodbye did I—oh nope there he is right now! All packed up and ready to go!" The last 'mon came down and there everyone was, standing together with me. I looked over them all one last time with a smile as they were ready to see me off.

"Big brother, you have lots of fun in school, okay?"

"Take it easy, son. If you ever wanna come back home, we'll be here waitin' for ya."

"Just be chill, punk. Help is everywhere if you ever need it."

"Thanks you guys.. to all of you. I'm gonna miss you all but I better get going." I made my way to the open door before turning back to them. "Oh... and enjoy the breakfast. It's Gold Berry, only for special occasions. I love you all, see you in a year!" As I ran outside, I hear their goodbye calls to me as they slowly grew quieter and quieter until I hear nothing but the chirps of bird Pokemon around me and the taps of my own footsteps. It was time for a new beginning.

Coming up to the school, I was a panting mess. Running the whole way was a mistake; that was at least 20 minutes! I should've walked.

"I'm here...awesome...school...it big place...much big...inside, should go..." Speaking between gasps for air, I dragged my burning feet along the ground as I came up to the large building where many Pokemon were entering. Getting into the line of things, I moved with the others and simply followed the crowd in complete awe and interest in where they were going. Surely if everyone is going to one place then that's where I belong too, right? Maybe I should ask around...

Everyone seemed to pile up into a huge auditorium. At least I guess that's what this is, I've seen similar places in other buildings I've been to so let's just assume. There had to have been at least 300... maybe 400 Pokemon here. 500? I dunno, counting is dumb.

"Good morning returning students, new students, students of all types, shapes, and sizes!" A voice boomed over a speaker and caught everyone's attention, all the commotion around me coming to a sudden halt. "Welcome one and all to Olivine Arts, school for natural talents! To those first years who are unaware of what school is, think of it as a kind of... house of learning. Here, you will be taught to tap into your talents and abilities to become the greatest there is in style, arts, and of course... talent! To those that will be living on campus, the campus is a kind of housing unit where you will be staying for the year. Campuses are usually used by those that live a far distance from their home, making transit between home and school more of a chore on a daily basis. For the next year, this will be your new home! I do hope that you all will have a wonderful stay and a grand experience to share with friends and families alike and that new bonds and friendships will be built within these walls! First years will see themselves through the door to the left to get their class schedules for the year. As for the rest of you, you will be to the right to have your schedules updated. I am your principal, Principal Belle, and with this I bid you all a good day and a great year!"

Cheers boomed from everyone, mostly the returning students, as everyone began to file into their respective rooms. I followed those that I assumed to be first years like me as we all went into the door on the left end of the room. Inside was another spacious area where five different lines formed based on first letter of their name going down the alphabet. I positioned myself into the appropriate line and awaited patiently to get my schedule which I guess was supposed to have my classes on it that I will be attending for the year. It was about a 15 minute wait—someone surprising with just how many others were in front of me—but I was finally next.

"Good morning! Name, please." A Diggersby greeted me with a brilliant smile and closed eyes. "U-uhh…—"

"I'll handle this student, Desh."

"R-Retch!" I exclaimed, seeing a familiar face come up behind the chubby bunny. "What are you doing behind the counter?"

"I go to school here but also do favors here and there. It's for personal gain and reasons so don't ask 'bout it." He replied as he dug into a folder and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here we are, there's ya schedule, monkey boy, and yer dorm key to get into ya room. Instructions on how to get to the campus and your room number are on your schedule paper. Day's free fer students so use it to acquaint yaself wif ya new home fer the next year. Expect possibly livin' with a roommate too so it may not be empty goin' in there."

"Uh r-right. Thanks." I took the paper and key and he waved goodbye to me before calling to the next student in line as I walked out of the room back into the main auditorium and into the halls. I looked down at my paper occasionally as I walked, making sure not to bump into anyone. "So... first number is floor.. second number is the room number.. and letter is the campus wing.. I think I got it so... Room 2V3.. second floor, V wing... third room? I wonder how many letters it goes up to.."

"Apparently up to 5 floors and the letters are a strange mix." I jumped getting a response to my rhetorical question. I looked over and saw a big, goofy smile on an Emolga. The black fur pattern on the back and sides of her head protruded out more than the usual Emolga and even seemed to emulate that of hair; you could run your fingers through the fur and comb it out.

"Kree! Darn it, you know I don't like it when you do that.." I pouted at the giggling electric-type.

"It's all in good fun, you know that~" She retorted, giving me a pat on the head before ruffling my own hair. "You should really get a haircut sometime. I wish I could see your eyes. Heck, speaking of seeing, how can YOU see through that?"

"You get used to it after awhile, it becomes natural and you pretty much just look through the hair." I responded almost immediately as if I'd been practicing giving that answer a thousand times. Truth be told, that was kind of a BS answer but it was a fact. For me at least.

"I don't think hair works like that but I guess truth is stranger than fiction sometimes."

"I'll say. By the way.. where's Kelvin? If I see one, I usually see—"

"The other? That is an awfully common saying that goes about for us, yes." Speak of the devil, said 'mon comes up right behind me. I should be used to these greetings by now but they always seem to get me...

"Rrrrrrrright... hi Kelvin." Looking to my left stood a Minccino somewhat on the pudgy side. He had a bit of a round belly to him, but really... I thought it was pretty cute. He also had a similar hair thing going on like Kree with the hair on his head slowly transitioning from the regular grey hue to a darker shade as you approach the end of his hair along the front and back.

"Greetings. I see we all have received our schedules for the year and our dorm rooms. No surprise Kree and I will be in the same room. Room 4B1; it seems we will not be close in terms of living spaces unfortunately, but I suppose we will make due anyway." Kelvin was always the intellectual type. He always spoke as if he knew everything. I kinda envy him. He and Kree are twins. You wouldn't believe it at first. A Minccino and an Emolga with two totally different personalities being related. I guess it's the hair that would give it off if not their reputation for being known to always seem to be close by to each other. "By the way, you two, what classes have you been assigned? Me, I have been given a list of classes I would not change for the world, save for one. But it is a mandatory one and while I disapprove of such barbaric events that will surely take place... Physical Education is a must for a healthy body and a knowledge in Battle and Strategy."

"You're right there. I'm no big P.E. fan myself, but there's a few things here and there I do like. I've got classes for Dining & Etiquette, Literature, and Culinary. I suppose our classes are picked based off of our supposed talents. Me, I have a strange ability in high quality foods so it seems they're going to teach me to become a master chef or something." I spoke up to the Minccino after looking over my classes listed on my schedule. There were four classes and a lunch period marked so I could only assume all first years get four classes just like I do.

"You wanna be a chef? Looks like I know who Imma be coming to for extra grub!" Kree chuckled as she gave me a nudge on the shoulder. I could only sigh in response to her; that's so... her.

"I guess. Cooking is fun and I've always gotten a kick out of knowing a mass of people enjoy my food, that I'm feeling bellies and making smiles. Granted, there are other things I wouldn't mind doing. I guess the food is just my greatest passion. I mean, this school knows best, right?"

"Seems to be. Though I have become curious as to how they even know of our talents to assign classes without even performing an examination to first years of any kind. Especially to those whom have never heard of a school before, such as you, my primal friend. That strikes my suspicions..." Kelvin spoke as he put a paw to his chin.

"Oh pssh, there's a totally logical explanation behind all of that, Kelv, ya geek!"

"Is there, Kree? Then do share with us this explanation."

"Aliens. They abducted our parents the prior night while we slept and probed them for information on us in order to offer us the best possible training in our talents. They're trying to brainwash us to train an army out of us first years to invade and conquer our planet! It's an inside job and a conspiracy!"

... ... ... We stared at Kree. She looked... serious about that. I didn't think she had the imagination for such thoughts. Proved me wrong. Kelvin sighed. I don't think either of us could even attempt to—nor want to, really—debate such foolishness.

"Right... inside job, aliens, government conspiracies. Next thing you know, the whole government is made of aliens and are slowly hypnotizing the nation's young to perform their bidding. And somehow, we are related."

"Well while you two err... do you, I'm going to go try and find my room and get settled in. Lugging around two suitcases and a bag like this gets tiring and I'd love to still take a tour around the school. You two can join me if you'd like."

"Thanks, but I have plans of my own already set in stone. Though if I can, I will try to catch up with you later." Kelvin responded. Kree gave a nod as if telling me that she too had plans. I shrugged and waved them off before continuing my way to the campus area. About 10 minutes passed before I finally found the campus. I'd gotten lost two or three times even with the instructions. I guess direction never was my strong point. Nevertheless, now that I was here, I quickly made my way inside. Seemed a few others had the same idea as the occasional 'mon went in or came out and not just first years either. Seems everyone was booked together in the same dorm building rather than separating the freshmen. I went inside and took the stairs to the second floor – no real point in using the elevator when it's just one flight up.

"Alright... second floor, V wing... room 3... first I gotta for the V wing.." I looked up from my paper and checked out the hallways. The halls were color coordinated based on... wings I guess. Above each hallway leading to the rooms was a post above pretty much proving my guess. "There it is, V wing. And the hall is purple in color...violet? Let's just assume V means Violet."

"Got zat right." My fur stood on end as a soft, accented and feminine voice made itself known behind me. I quickly turned in a primal stance ready to strangle whoever thought it was okay to sneak up behind me and dare to talk. Standing behind me—more like in front of me now—was a yellow sheep with a big fluffy pile of wool atop of its head and covering its neck and shoulders. A bright blue orb rested at the end of its tail as its tail tip of sorts.

"PLEASE. Try not to do that."

"Sorry, you were in my way and not valking. So do you mind valking? You're still in my way." I looked at them before I stepped aside. "Thanks. Name's Iskra, by ze way. No need to share yours but know zat ve will be sharing a room, 2V3, yes?"

Well at least now I know I won't be alone. I guess that's good, I'm not much of the loner type. "R-Riiiight... umm... yoooouuuuuuu eeeehhhhhhhh—"

"If you vant to ask about ze color of my fur, eet is okay. I know zis is not very natural of a thing yet. I am merely a Flaaffy of yellow fur rather zan pink, zat is really about it. You vill get used to it after a'vile." I merely nodded in response to the explanation. The Flaaffy rolled her eyes and made off down the hall. I followed in silence. It's going to take awhile for her to warm up to having a first year for a roommate, she doesn't seem too happy about it. That or she's just an all-around jerk... but I digress.

I watched as she pulled out her key and unlocked the door before we entered our new home. It was a nicely sized room fit for at least three of average size. Two king size beds sat along the back wall with a nightstand in-between. It almost looked like a hotel room, really; was pretty fancy in here with the beds and the TV, flat screen and looked to be at least a 16 inch. Modern day hotel rooms really got it good. There was a large window on the end of the room opposite the door. It gave a beautiful view to the rest of the campus and you could even see Olivine City and the nearby farm from here! There was also a bathroom just west of the door in and out of the room and two closets just east. This place felt luxurious.

"Take a good look, little one. Zis is your new home for an entire year. And you vill be sharing it with me." I looked up at Iskra as she looked into the dorm room with a smile. "Yep... 'tis almost like nostalgia to me."

"This isn't your first year here?" I piped up. It felt kinda obvious but one could never be sure. Her gaze turned to me and she nodded.

"Nope, fourth. Three years I have been here and today marks the beginning of year four. I vill graduate this year if all goes well."

"Graduate?" I asked with interest at the word. "You graduate from school?"

"Mhmm! You must be new to ze whole school concept. Here, you attend for four years minimum. Should you do vell in classes and exams, you vill 'pass' and excel to become a second year student. But should you fail to meet expectations, you vill either have to attend summer classes as makeup for your lack of vork, or simply dropout. Eet is all in ze decision of the student." This entire concept of school, passing, and exams intrigued me. I'd never heard of these things before in my life and here I was, taking in an entirely new way of life in just a matter of hours.

"I see... school definitely sounds way different from the regular life of Pokemon."

"Eet is, trust me. But you vill grow to love it or hate it. All in preference of each Pokemon."

"What about you, Iskra? Do you like school?"

"Oh yes yes, school is great! I have learned so much zat no one at home could teach. After graduating, I plan to build business of my own and make big to provide family with better living." It seemed Iskra had a goal, dream, and purpose all set in place explaining why she was here. That made me wonder...

"Wow.. you really have your mind set to this. Well.. this is your last year so make it through and you're in the clear."

"Myes, but eet isn't so easy as just graduate and go. Building a business is complex process with lots of planning and preparation."

"What kind of business do you want to open anyway?" I was really into Iskra and her dream. The thought of starting an entire business and going from the ground up... that's amazing.

"I plan to create ze first business of its kind within all of ze known regions of our world! Iskra vill begin a Virtual Reality business. Yes, the technology exists, but I want to build upon that technology, make eet better, stronger, more efficient! Who needs a bulky headset and handles to experience ze game when you can be your controller and your player!"

"You want to create games that you can interact with as yourself?" My eyes seemed to gleam with fascination. Not only was I a novice chef but I was also a gamer at heart. I LOVED video games, many different kinds, consoles, and genres alike. What I would give to be inside of a game...

"Zat is only thee first step, my friend. Have you ever heard of 'virtualization'? The concept of having your being created into a genetic code and uploaded into your game?"

"Whoa... I've watched an anime on that exact thing before, I always thought it was nothing more than science-fiction and anime being anime I never would've thought such a thing could actually be possible."

"Zat is what I am here to find out. I have been studying extensively in many forms of coding, programming, and sciences itself. I am pushing myself to limits for family and my business to be successful and advance the studies of science and bring fiction closer to reality!"

"That's amazing.. an entire dream... a purpose to work... you've really got it all planned and figured out."

"Mhmm. Surely you must have your own goals if you too are here, little one. What is your dream?" That question hit me. I couldn't answer right away. "Hmm... it seems you are stumped. Well, if you do not know dreams then to discover your passion is the reason you are here! Not all come knowing what they want, but all leave knowing what must be done, and you vill be all the same." Those words swam through my head, repeating themselves. Not all come knowing what they want, but all leave knowing what must be done...

"What must be done..." I looked down at my schedule. Culinary Arts. Food. That's what what I love to do... but what do I want to do with it? I can't just go around saying 'I cook' and expect to go far. I need a plan. A destination at the end of this road.

What do I want to do with my talent?

* * *

 **I'm practicing accent-style dialogue with this story too. I might get some things wrong but... critique and advice, please! Help me craft this story into that of something you'd enjoy reading! And thank you for reading this pilot chapter, I'm aiming to go big and go far with this and any support you lovelies offer would help to make this work for us all!**

 **So... thoughts on leaving our main character's name and species a mystery for you to find out?**


	2. Qualification Test

**Shoutouts to _St. Elmo's Fire_ and _Doormatman_ for offering up incredible advice on bettering myself as a general writer. After over a year without throwing fingers to keyboard to this extent, I knew I was going to be very rusty and many errors were going to come up. Fortunately, they understood that message and gave me some important notes and critique in a kind manner. Because of that very reason, I could use a beta reader. So I'm going to kidnap someone and make them read my garbage before you all do... haha.**

 **That aside, if it isn't clear, I have a bad habit of running on my sentences with a bunch of unnecessary extra. That's another issue I have to tone down on: less words, less detail. So, thanks to everyone who bares with me through this. I suppose consider this story as a means of relearning the ways of writing and hopefully it will improve in quality as chapters come in.**

 **As for this chapter, I'd had the entire thing written out before I even posted Chapter 1 so no changes are going to show up here more than likely and it's very food heavy and descriptive so expect errors up the ass. Also I had Google open for at least 80% of this chapter and I'm not the best out there with culinary arts but variety is nice so apologies in advance for the inevitable screw ups with descriptions of food prep. This will probably only occur a few times in the entire story, only did this because it was the actual focus of this chapter. Please don't kill me (yet).**

 **That aside, I hope you all at least enjoy.**

* * *

I stared out the window, gazing at the barn in the distance. The entire time, that same question kept ringing in my head. What do I want to do? What am I gonna do? Where will I take this passion for cooking? Do I wanna open a restaurant of my own? Maybe an entire food business? Do I wanna start working under someone else? There are so many ways I could take this but I can only take one path.

I must have been very caught up in my own mind that I hadn't noticed I wasn't alone in the room anymore. "Are you just gonna...stand there? Are...are you broken...?" A curious voice chimed in behind me. I turned around find Kree on the bed nearest to me.

"How did you get in here?"

"Door was unlocked. But never mind that, how do you like your room? It's a pretty sick place all spacey and open. You gonna have roommates?"

"Yeah, I've got roommates. At least one. She's a Flaaffy. And the room's pretty cool. I like it, it is pretty spacious." I looked around for a moment to admire the place one more time.

"Yeah yeah. Hey, me and Kelv are gonna go check out the outside campus area and see what this place got you wanna come with?" Kree asked while she lifted up off the bed and came over to me. I've really got nothing better to do, plus it'd be a good start to touring the school so why not?

"Sure, I'll come. Gotta start somewhere."

"Great! Let's go pick up Kelv then, he's still at our room~" She grabbed my arm and hastily dragged me out of the room—quite literally at that. I sloppily adjusted my feet as they kept dragging over the carpet until I caught myself and ran with my anxiously flying friend while she kept a hold on my paw. Someone seemed pretty excited to get outside but I can't really blame her. Being part Flying-type does that to you, I guess.

We stood outside the door to Kree's dorm room. "Wait here, I'mma go inside and get Kelv." I nodded and she went inside. I wondered why she wanted me to wait rather than come in with her but I didn't question it much. Gotta break in the new room before you have company over, right? Though she kinda just showed up in my room—

"Hey, you still there? Helloooo, I get Kelvin we can go noooow." I shook myself out of my train of thought at Kree's voice invading my head. Looking over, I saw the Emolga and Minccino standing near the end of the hall.

"W-wait up, I'm coming!" I scurried over and caught up with them as they made their way to the exit. Stepping outside, we took a look at the area around us this time. East of the housing port and in-between it and the school itself were two large marble fountains, one with a Magikarp carving and the other with Feebas both facing one another and shooting an endless spout into the other's miniature pond below. Surrounding the fountains was a small park-like walk area with gardens at either end and centered yellow bench. In front of this park spot was a walkway under the two parts of the school connected by two thick walkway tubes. The path was mostly shady due to the tubes and towering buildings blocking a lot of the sunlight there. Ahead was a sort of fork in the road. Three walkways split out from the main path leading to the housing. The right road curved into the park, the center would take you to the school's side entrance, and the left path seemed to carry on towards the forest then die out into natural grass and ground.

"Wow, this place is so cool!" Kree beamed with stars glistening in her eyes. She looked like she was about to burst with happiness—I guess you could say she did since she took straight to the skies moments later. Looking up to her, it turned out she wasn't the only one relieved to be outside. A noticeable amount of Flying-types had seemed to do just the same and taken to the skies above the school and had an afternoon flight. Suppose they're giving their wings a relieving stretch and workout...

"Well there goes her. If you wish to carry on to scout out the internal design of the school, feel free. I should stay back to watch Kree; ensure she doesn't get into a tussle with anyone. We'll be in shortly to catch up, my sister has just been aching to spread for awhile now." Kelvin spoke up to me. I gave him a pat on the head as thanks before I did just as he said was fine. Once inside from the side door, I was now inside the cafeteria's end opposite of the entrance doors from the rest of the school. The room was somewhat occupied as an understandable amount of Pokemon had filed in for lunch. Being it mid-afternoon, lunch sounded great about now. Can't explore on an empty stomach. I got into the short line into the kitchen as it moved fairly quickly. Making it to the front, I saw multiple trays laid out with various meals for the picking. They all looked pretty decent in craft and the choice of foods themselves were quite the variety. I picked up a plate with a banana, a ham cheese and lettuce sandwich, and a carton of chocolate milk. Once up front, I was greeted to a big smile from a rather burly looking purple Nidoqueen in an apron that seemed to barely fit her. With the straps hugging her thick, motherly hips and breasts pressed firmly to the cloth—not to mention the... suggestive amount of cleavage exposure—I couldn't help but stare just a bit.

"You aren't the first, little fella. But this is as big as they have them until the new order comes in so get all the looks you can~" She teased me and I couldn't stop the faint red blush that appeared on my cheeks. "Hmmhmm, that'll 100p for the lunch, please."

"O-oh, right right...here you go..." I handed her a silver coin with a flashy 'P' embossed into its center—a 100 Poke coin. While not really important, I figured I'd explain the currency just a bit. Currency came in 5 types of coins—Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, and Chromium. Bronze coins are 1p, Silver are 10, Gold 100, Platinum 1000, and Chromium 10,000.

As I left the kitchen, still slightly flustered from that Nidoqueen, I found an empty table isolated from most of the other 'mon settled in the cafeteria. Once sat, I looked at my food for a moment before I began to dig in. While I ate, I figured I'd entertain myself a little and try to listen in on some of the conversations with my increased hearing. Having big ears has its perks at times.

 _"I heard Mr. Pines is retiring after this year. Can you believe it? After 10 years, the guy is finally putting in the towel!"_

 _"That Raichu girl I saw earlier was super cute, you guys think I maybe got a chance with her?"_

 _"...Nah." Three voices replied in unison._

 _"Geez guys, tough crowd."_

 _"Yo let's talk drugs—"_

 _"Did you hear? The cafeteria is understaffed and they're looking to hire two new employees and they're accepting students!"_

My ears perked up at that particular conversation. I adjusted slightly to listen in better.

 _"Turns out one of the employees was smuggling food and costing the school quite a bit of money and he got fired on the spot with two others because they were in on it! Now there's just two cooks and that bangin' Nidoqueen working cashier. I heard she had to take the spot since one of the guys was the original cashier. Man, ain't that bad luck going into the new school year having to fire peeps."_

Help wanted, huh? A job opening in the cafeteria... and accepting students? This sounded like an opportunity gifted straight from Arceus. Finishing up my sandwich and taking a couple big bites from the banana, I was up and back into the kitchen area rather quickly.

"Back for seconds, little one?" The Nidoqueen piped up as she saw me coming in.

"I just heard that you guys were looking for new employees?"

"Oh! Yes, we are! We are currently understaffed and could really use one or two more chefs in the back. Once school really gets going after the first week, providing for about five hundred hungry tummies for breakfast, lunch, AND dinner is going to be a real hassle. We're open to students from the culinary classes and similar talents who can come in to help with breakfast and or dinner servings before and after their classes. We offer pay, health benefits, and approved excuses from class during overtime or emergency situations. Does this sound like a job up your alley?" That explanation and the benefits almost had me giddy and jumping like Kree. With an excited "Yes!" I grabbed by the paw and taken into the backroom.

"Perfect! Now before we can hire you, we need to see just what we'll be working with. So... your test is to cook up a breakfast, lunch, and dinner meal for two. It doesn't have to be anything super fancy or complex as long as it looks good and tastes good. I'll give you two hours but if you need more time, don't hesitate to let me know, little cutie~" Her voice seemed to soften up a bit with those last words and I could've sworn I saw her wink at me. The blush came back, a tad darker red this time as she giggled at me and gently ruffled my head fur. "Now, it's time to work and no slacking~ this is just food for two, but I want you to imagine you're cooking for two hundred!"

"Y-Yes ma'am, I'll do my best!" I gave her a salute then went right to work. I opened the nearby cabinets to see what I had to work with. It was certainly more than enough and some extra on top of that. "Perfect, I know just what I'll make." Putting down a bag of Miracle Berries, pancake mix, a packet of bacon, and a carton of eggs, I turned on the stove and lathered it in a thin coating of cooking oil to lubricate the surface as well as get some steam going. While the heat picked up around me—and a bit of sweat got going, I suddenly realized that something important was missing. Reaching into the lower cabinet again, I'd noticed a box of gloves and hairnets. Now, I'm sure you're wondering 'what on Earth is a hairnet going to do for a guy that's almost nothing BUT hair?' Well... shut up.

With my hairnet and gloves on, I returned to the stove and cooking begin. Three eggs cracked and yolk set on the stove, I then went to open the bacon packet and eight strips went on with the eggs. The sweet sizzling sound of breakfast, the pop of grease—eww, actually—it was nostalgic. I'd been doing this for years and I never got tired of the sounds. While they cooked, I had began mixing water with the pancake mix. Once the batter was smooth and ready, I went to chop up the Miracle Berries into small dices and cubes before tossing them into the batter and mixing again to stir them around within the thick liquid. Now finish all of my prep, the pancake batter came pouring onto the stove and now six big pancakes joined the rest of the breakfast. I let a couple more minutes pass before I mixed the yolk a bit within the egg whites then flipped them. Next came flipping the bacon, the previously cooked size looking a nice shade of...what, reddish brown with touches of black I guess? Long story short, it looks good, sheesh. A few more minutes and the pancakes flipped, a pure golden brown with blends of a slightly deeper brown as you approach the center. The smells of breakfast seemed to catch the attention of the other two chefs and I now had myself an audience. Of two. Th-that's... better than nothin—MOVING ON.

I could hear their voices behind me but the loud sizzles and crackles from the stove made it hard to make out what they were saying. While the food finished its last couple minutes on the stove, I pulled out a bundle of cups and snagged two. Putting the bundle back, I then went to the cabinet of berries and snatched up two Ice Berries, a plain Berry, and a Mint Berry. I also pulled out two ice cubes from the freezer and then came the blender. In went the Ice Berries and Berry and the two ice cubes before the mixture began. The loud rumble of the blender craving up the ice and berries joined the slowly silencing sizzles as I went to turn the stove's temperature way down to elongate the final time for the food as well as keep it from burning. I let the blender run for about three minutes before cutting it off. I chopped away half of the Mint Berry and dropped it into the liquid mixture before turning it on once more and resuming the blend. In the meantime, I had breakfast off the stove and onto two plates; 3 pancakes, 3 bacon strips, and 2 eggs for one and 3 pancakes, 5 strips, and 1 egg for the other. And after that, I had the blender off and poured into the two cups. The ice cubes did their job well of making the blended berries into less of a slush of flavor and more into a liquidy smoothie. After pouring, I took the other half of the Mint Berry and began to squeeze it, letting multiple drops of its green colored juice fall into the smoothies before stirring just the top of the liquid together, turning its bright cyan color into a cyan-green swirl. Now finished, the breakfast was set into a heater to keep it warm and the smoothies into the refrigerator to remain cold. Next was lunch.

I grabbed a knife and scrapped down the stove, clearing any leftover debris from the breakfast food before grabbing a squirt bottle full of water. Turning up the temperature, the stove heated up again and the water was sprayed on, a mass rush of steam coming along with the loud sizzle of liquid becoming gas. Fortunately there were, like, four vents so the steam could be cleared out and the heat was a lot more tolerable with a gentle gust that would occasionally blow in from the vents. I don't think that's how vents work... but I'm not complaining. It's hot.

A fresh thin coating of cooking oil came onto the surface, lubricating it once more and following was a little steak prep. A personal rubdown of oil on the steak, add some seasoning to the mix, and now came two burgers and it all went to the stove. Beside the stove was a grease fryer. Burgers are good... but would you like some fries with that? Giggling to myself, I found a fresh pack of crisp cut fries in the counter below the fryer and into the filter they went to... fry. While they were at work, I put focus to wondering what dinner would be. Dinner isn't... too different from lunch in a lot of ways but there are also some foods much more suiting—or just plain suiting—for dinner that are kinda close-cut with being lunch. Y'know those romantic meals like... steak sometimes? I'm trying.

An idea clicked in my mind and I knew what dinner was going to be. Instead of the romantic idea—dinner for two will do that to you—I decided on a family dinner. Pizza never goes wrong!

Flipping the steak and burgers, I let them continue to cook up while I began wondering just what kind of pizza I wanted to go with. It doesn't have to be flashy, just look good and taste good. Pepperoni is so expected, I could go for sausage. Maybe a half-and-half. I wonder if she's team Pineapples are Delicious or team Pineapples are Disgusting...

Shrugging, I decided it'd probably be best to keep it basic. Half cheese, half pepperoni. Back to the cabinets with me and out came fresh, frozen pizza. I guess they don't roll the dough back here. Which is understandable because you really don't have time to make about 75 whole pizzas from scratch, cut them out, and have them set and ready to eat and still fresh in only a matter of about 2 hours prior to lunch time. So fresh and frozen it is. Taking the pizza out, I set it on a cooking sheet and on came the oven. Upping its temperature, I set the sheet inside and began cooking the pizza. Just as I'd started, I came back to check on the steak and burgers and they were just about done! I began the final prep for the burgers. I grabbed some lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, pickles, and hamburger rolls and set them on the table. The rolls went onto their separate plates and I started cutting the lettuce, tomatoes, and pickles. After a few cuts for each burger, I had the stove turned off and the burgers set onto their buns. Next came the cheese, a dash of ketchup, tomatoes, lettuce, and pickles. They can take off whatever they don't like, I guess. The steak was cut into and man was it a juicy one. A nice, thick and juicy steak cooked medium well. The steak was split and placed next to the burgers on their respective places.

The pizza came not long after. Out of the oven I had it and cut into eight slices before I had two slices each set onto their own plates. I pulled the breakfast from the heater and the smoothies from the fridge and all of it went onto a tray. I grabbed a pitcher as well from the shelf and poured the rest of the blended drink into it and that too joined the food on the tray. All set and finished, I stepped out of the kitchen to see the Nidoqueen wasn't at the register. Tilting my head, I decided to walk outside into the main room to see her waiting at the nearest table, accompanied with a shiny Miltank, and many eyes darted to me as I stepped out. I could hear whispers and gasps of awe as well as a few staring rather hungrily to my breakfast. The Nidoqueen and Miltank were also in shock to see such well crafted meals.

"Here you are, madams. Three full meals for two hungry stomachs and an additional smoothie for your thirsts." I set the tray down on the table and had the plates and cups set in front of both of the females. Nidoqueen looked up at me with a look of amazement.

"You cooked all of this? Just you? By yourself?" I only nodded to her questions as she turned her gaze to the Miltank whom looked just as surprised as she did. I guess nobody was expecting a student to cook anything this good looking, let alone a first year. "Well, you've made incredible looks. But how about tastes?" With that, the two began to eat. Everyone watched, a few wishing they were testing me instead if it meant getting food like that. I could hear a couple whispers hoping they accept me. A few bites into breakfast and faces of glee made themselves known on the two females.

"Is the food to your liking, ma'am?" I asked to both of them. They couldn't even stop eating to give a proper answer, merely nods, grunts, and... moans of approval. W-was it really that good? It can't be **that** good? I practically follow regular recipes!

"I think we can both agree what our judgment is for you, little one." The Miltank spoke up this time. Practically everyone looked to her with anticipation, though it kind of seemed obvious what the answer was.

The suspense of what she had to say still remained. You never know. Good food aside, no is still a possibility. "So, we would like to know..."

"Y-yeah..?" My ears perked up, waiting for what the Miltank had to say. I was anxious and excited at the same time. Anything could come out of her muzzle. Yes? No? What kind of Konami code did you put in to make this food? Though none of those were her following response. In fact, what she had to say brought forth a big smile to my face and an audible, albeit mediocre, cheer from the spectating students.

"...when can you start?"

* * *

 **He got a job, woo. Time to start messing with his life.**

 **Gonna go try to improve now. Hope it was enjoyable at least...**


	3. Night Crawler

**New chapter~ It's kinda late... but here it is. So, big thanks again to people giving me tips and advice on writing. I just want to say that, while the advice is nice and really helps, I also want to make it clear that I'm not an avid writer. I don't do this often at all so I wanted to give the fair warning that there will more than likely be grammatical errors, run-on sentences, typos, etc. I have a beta-reader to help me however possible but we're all human... it's not going to be perfect, especially if you're reading something I made. Hurrhurr...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it at the very least. Keep in mind that I'm writing this for fun and to try to get the feel of writing fics again since it's been a long time and I'd dropped it altogether until recently so it's not going to be perfect, nor do I want or expect it to be perfect. Chapter length is shorter than the others, but I kinda write these things at literally 2AM in the morning and stop whenever it feels appropriate. My chitter chatter aside, let's get this thing going.**

* * *

"A job already? You serious?" Kree looked me dead in the eye and I felt a nervous sweat race down my forehead. "Don't you think it's a bit too early for a job? I mean, it's only just evening of the first day and already you gotta make leeway for a job alongside your class schedule!"

"Hey hey, I'm sure I can make it work. There's plenty benefits as well as flexible hours that coincide with my class schedule. Besides, this is a great start to making something out of my passion. I-I get to... to do things, great things. Great starts, great beginnings, y'know?" I spoke up to Kree and Kelvin as they sat on my bed. They both stared at me in disbelief.

"...No." was their response. My head drooped down for a moment followed with a sigh. "Okay so, like, when exactly are you set to start working in the cafeteria? What date did you ask for?" Kree asked with curiosity.

"I requested next week when classes start. Since this week's not gonna be much in actual work, I can take this time to learn the school, the classes, what to expect. All that stuff. They were happy to assign me a shift beginning next Monday. And I get weekends off so I can use that time to hang with you guys or just do me." I jumped onto the bed between the two rodent Pokemon. "So, day's almost over. The sun is setting. Curfew is 10PM so we still have a couple hours to roam the school before we have to be back... whatcha guys wanna do?"

"Wanna mess with people?" Kree suggested.

"Kree, that really is not a bright idea. You could get into some serious trouble, especially since it's pass curfew." Kelvin spoke up while giving her a soft bat on the forehead.

"Oh relax, Kelv! It'll be alright. Besides..." The emolga lifted up off the bed and made her way to the door. "...this won't be the first time I got in trouble for perversion and harassment~ See ya!" Kree scurried out the door and out of our sights. Kelvin sighed as he began to follow suit.

"I should go after her. Arceus knows what she is about to go do and to who. Catch you tomorrow, have a nice night."

"Right. Take care." I waved goodbye to Kelvin as he closed the door behind him. I sighed and flopped onto my bed again, laying sprawled out on it. Today was a good first day. Meeting with my friends, going to the same school, I even got a job! Yyyyyep, pretty great.

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard the door open. Looking over, I could see Iskra coming in with someone else. I sat up with curiosity, eying the 'mon with her. It was a Scraggy! Though their scales were awfully dull and dark in hue. The upper half of their head was a deep jet black, almost shining like gloss! Rich cyan eyeshadow was applied to their eyelids. Two silver ball shaped piercings decorated just under the right side of their bottom lip-said lips also had cyan lipstick that matched the eyeshadow.

The Scraggy stared me down with a bored expression. "Iskra, is this really who I gotta live with for a year? Couldn't ya, like, get someone cooler?"

"It's rude to talk about someone while they're listening, you know?" Iskra spoke up, defending me. Not cool? Talk about not cool, what a jerk!

"Whatevs, I guess. Sup, monkey boy. I'm Syndell. We're gonna be roommates so stay on my good side and everything'll be just dandy." The Scraggy introduced in a bland tone. "Anyway, it's late and I'm goin' to bed. You sleep too, I can sleep well if you two aren't making any noise."

They were right, though. Starting tomorrow, we would have classes. I sighed quietly and climbed into my bed. "Wait, there's only two beds..."

"I'm sleeping with my girl, Iskra, of course." I looked over and already the two were settled in bed together.

"Are you two...-"

"We aren't dating, it's not like zat." Iskra quickly responded before I could finish. "We're good friends; we go back quite a ways."

"Yeah sure well goodnight see ya tomorrow sleep tight bye." I spoke in a rush, not really wanting to talk anymore. I dropped dead in the bed and threw the sheet over me and quickly shut my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me away.

*Elsewhere... and one point of view change later...*

I stopped in the alleyway, pitch blackness all around me. I looked too and fro to ensure nobody was watching or following me before giving two knocks on a specific brick on the wall. "Yo, let me in, I got some important shit to talk to ya about." A few moments passed before the wall opened up to a dim lit cafe. Stepping inside, the wall closed back in behind me and sealed up as if it was never tampered with.

"It's 2 in the morning, what the hell are you doing here so late?" The cafe owner asked me with an annoyed tone in his voice. He was a chubby spinda with spots on both of his cheeks and another atop his forehead and aligned somewhat off-center to the right. The spots were also a dull brown in color. He's seen better days.

"You're open 24 hours a day, I don't think you have room to complain about when I come in here, eh? So that aside, I need to hire a guardian."

"Sorry, all of my guardians have already been hired." I groaned immediately from his answer.

"Seriously? There ain't a single one you got that can help me out? C'mon, dude, I'm your top customer, you don't have any reserves at all?" I threw my paws down onto the counter. He placed a paw on his chin as if he were thinking.

"Well, there iiiiiiiis one... but they've been out of commission for a very long time now, I'm not even sure if they're still capable of the title anymore."

"Hey if it's a guardian then I'll take it, I don't care how good it is. How much for 'em?" I pulled out a satchel full of money and began to dig into it, waiting for the wallet emptying fee.

"For this one? For you, just a mere 1000P."

"Only a thousand? Well that ain't a problem at all." I pulled a single platinum coin from my wallet and handed it to the Spinda, whom gratefully accepted the coin and pocketed it away. He gave me a wink then walked into the back room. A couple minutes passed before he returned, holding an encapsulated, sleeping creature in his paws.

"Here you are. It's been this way for years and nothing seems to awaken it. If you can figure out how to wake it up, you can keep it for good, free of extra fees."

"Shit, thanks. Then I oughta get goin'. Gotta do some planning now. Catch ya later and thanks again." I took the capsule from him and walked out through the forming doorway.

"Take care. Come back soon, I could use some of your long-time company." He chuckled as he waved at me. I looked back at him and he gave me another wink before I turned and left out. Returning to the alleyway, the wall closed up behind me and I set a course for home to think about what I should do next.

I sighed as I stepped into a small hut built into the earth. Only the roof and upper half of the top floor stood up from the ground, the rest shaped and dug out into a three room house. The main room was a basic living room with two sofas, a television, and multiple shelves stacked with books of various researches. I do a lot of reading in my free time, the knowledge is important in a life like mine. Settling in, I placed down the capsule and opened it to get a better look at the creature. Shock hit me as my eyes met one of the last Pokemon I thought I'd see.

"This is... a Mew. How did that old coot get his hands on a Mew?" The small, pink feline was curled up and sleeping, as he said it was. I guess it being asleep is what made it so easy to get it, but it still leaves me to wonder just how he found it in the first place. I guess that isn't any of my business. I closed the capsule back up, with Mew inside, and set it on one of the couches. I've got the guardian, so now is just a matter of how I'll get it where I want it to be. Eh, I'll think of something.

It's getting very late, going on 3AM already—technically early but who cares? It'd be best if I get some sleep. I've got a long day ahead of me and I need as much sleep as I can get. First thing in the morning, I'll need to get this Mew delivered and I'll have to do it myself. Can't trust anyone to get a job done right. He's going to need if he wants to get through this school year. Somebody needs to take care of that bastard so he doesn't get himself killed.

* * *

 **I'm an asshole. Not revealing names. But it's okay, this edgy punk doing shady business is someone we know and it'll make sense soon™**


	4. Day One

**I had in mind what I was gonna say here, but completely forgot. But there is one thing. I got a job now! That's... well it's nice. It's a part-time so working 4 hour shifts. It's not a lot but that evening time interrupts with EVERYTHING I do because afternoon and evening is like prime time for friends and activities. Ironic that I'm about to say content will be slow but I only just recently started any form of writing again after literally over a year's hiatus.**

 **There's probably errors here and that, I apologize. This is just a write up for fun and my experimentation with story involving plot and development. There will be plenty porn, it's coming.**

* * *

When I woke up, my head was throbbing. I groaned as I groggily rose out of bed and rubbed my eyes. Looking around, my vision slowly came to and I saw that Iskra and Syndell weren't in the room anymore, though I could hear the shower running in the bathroom. Getting up, I made up my bed then slumped over to the bathroom door, giving it a knock.

"You can come in." A soft voice replied. Blinking a few times, I turned the knob and went in as told. When the door opened, I was assaulted by a small puff of steam as I walked inside—hot showers are nice. Looking over, I saw the pudgy yet curvy silhouette of a Flaaffy behind the shower curtain. "Syndell's already up and left for the morning so it's just us here. I'll be done in just a minute."

"Oh. Err... should I... y'know, leave you to your privacy?" I asked, head tilted a bit. I'd wondered why she even told me come in, especially since she's showering.

"I have no problems with you seeing me exposed like zis. Besides..." She stopped for a moment as the shower water came to a halt, "...this vill be far from the last time you vill see me indecently." She giggled as she reached an arm out and grabbed a towel off of the rack. A couple minutes of drying herself later, the Flaaffy opened the curtain, towel around her torso, and stepped out. Droplets of water dripped off of her otherwise clean and kinda messy fur. Drying off after a shower can do that.

"Could you hand me the blow dryer, please?" She asked as she stepped over to me.

"Oh, sure thing." I responded, turning away to grab hold of the dreaded fur floofer of champions. I plugged it into the outlet and turned back to hand her the air monster before my cheeks flushed red. When Iskra said I'd be seeing her indecently, I still wasn't ready for it. The Flaaffy had dropped her towel and her body was completely exposed to me. She had such a lovely figure that I hadn't gotten to truly admire and appreciate with clothes covering it...as perverted as that sounds. Her body was an alluring pear shaped figure with plush breasts that were at least a C-cup size. Not the biggest, but still a wonderful size. I'm not complaining, I mean... admittedly, she's pretty hot. She giggled as she spotted my blush and took the fur destroyer from me and turned it on high, the somewhat loud noise of strong air blowing out of the dryer picking up as she finished drying herself off.

"What's vith the look, hmm? You look like you've seen a ghost... ~?" She teased, following with a little sway of her rather wide and motherly hips. I bit my lip, resisting the urge to respond what ran through my mind at that exact moment.

"J-Just... appreciating beauty a little... ehehehbettergotakemyshowerclassesstartsoondonttheyyeah!" My words came out jumbled together as I quickly scurried behind her, trying not to take glances back at her. Once I stepped in, I turned direction to reach the knobs and accidentally got a good view of her backside. Well... you wouldn't believe it was an accident and I don't blame you. With all of the beauty in the front came glory in the back. Her back had a nice curve to it that went into a large, round ass, two plump pillows that deserved to be grabbed, massaged, and motorboate—errm I-I mean rested upon! How did I not acknowledge her body before? I guess I'd never really paid much attention at all since we'd just met yesterday...

I'd tap that, y'know.

I stepped out of the bathroom after having showered and dried off. That shower really helped make me feel better, by fur was a mess now. A fluffed up mess. Blow dryers suck... "You look silly." I looked over to Iskra as she giggled at me and tossed a brush my way. "Here, groom that back in place. You can leave ze brush on ze table when you're finished. I'm about to head out to start the day. See you later, deary." She smiled at me before turning to leave out. As she walked, I couldn't help but watch. I think I'm getting attached to someone I just met... in all the wrong ways for all the most selfish reasons. I didn't really care though, I just wanted to see that round ass sway as she walked until it all disappeared behind the closing door. I bit my lip with a faint blush across my face. She really is hot, but I should stop ogling my roommate's body before I regret it. Shaking my head clear of my perverted thoughts, I went to get dressed in the supposed school uniform. It was a simple outfit, a choice of white or black button up shirt with khaki pants. I went with black today, not that it matters what kind of clothes I'm wearing.

Dressing up aside, once I finished up—didn't bother with shoes because who wears shoes eww gross no—I made my way out, schedule in hand. First period was Literature & Language, Room 121. Sounds easy enough to find. If the school's rooms work similar to the dorms, that would be first floor, 21st room. A short walk later and here I was at room 121, just as I'd guessed where it'd be. Pokemon were standing around the door, either at lockers or against the wall conversing amongst each other. I stepped inside and looked into the room. It was pretty sizable with... 20 desks and a single large desk at the front. I guess that's where the instructor sits. Shrugging, I made way inside, I found an empty seat off to the far left side near the windows and two rows back from the front four desks. A few other seats were already occupied by Pokemon that had arrived before me and more came into the room as the clock on the wall approached 9AM. I guess that's when class officially starts since everyone's beginning to pile in.

By the time 9AM hit, only 3 seats were left empty. Either they were going to be late or the class consisted of 17 students. A couple minutes after the bell rung and a bearded Charmeleon stepped into the room, his (I guess) once orange-red scales a slightly dulled shade of crimson, though his yellow belly remained its natural color. He also wore green, square framed glasses that looked a bit too big for him-kinda dorky if you ask me.

"Good morning, class," He greeted, his voice deep with a touch of youth to it. "I am your Literature and Language teacher, Mister Mathis. I will be teaching you about basic reading and writing skills during the first half of this school year. Today, we will be taking the time to introduce ourselves to each other. So... free period! Class dismisses at 10:30. Mingle!" With that being said, he then plopped himself into his chair and off went the class. While everyone around me began to chitchat with each other, I remained silent and to myself. I wasn't really up for introductions...

"Hello there!" ...that didn't last long, though. "You're awfully quiet, are you not much of a talker?" The voice asked, naive and full of peppiness and quite feminine in tone. In front of me was a Meowth, perched on its tip toes, and bent over my desk face inches from mine. They seemed like your regular Meowth, except they didn't have the charm on their head. Good grief, I never realized how natural the charm is until it's missing!

"No, no. I'm just not the best at making new friends, really." I responded truthfully while moving my head back a little.

"Aww shucks, that bites! Making friends is a great thing, I could help you out if you want?" The Meowth spoke a bit quickly. I wanted to say no, but I also didn't want to upset the happy-go-lucky feline. Plus, I guess a little help couldn't hurt.

"Well... if you insist, alright."

"Great! I'm Kaspurr, by the way. Pleasure to meet you~" The Meowth took my paw and shook it almost violently.

"P-Pleasure's all mines, eh heh..." I spoke a bit nervously as our paws disconnected. "So, uhh... what brings you here to this school? Everyone comes with a reason, it seems. The main being that untapped talent or something."

"Oh, certainly that! See, my sisters saw a lot of potential in my ability as a commentator and thought I should definitely apply here and so I did! And just like that, they accepted me and here I am, my first period being Language and Literature and already I've made myself a new friend~" They rambled on and the entire time I listened, genuinely interested.

"You have siblings? What about your parents?"

"We've moved out from them, though we visit them often and they us as well. My oldest sister found a really nice den and worked upon it to fit all 8 of us, so I live with my 7 sisters! Well... technically I live here now for a year, but you know what I mean. So, what brings yooou here, hmm?" They leaned closer to me and I backed up just a bit more as they were getting a bit too close for comfort...

"Well, I'm here because I love to cook. I do a lot with food and was one of the providers for my family. Meal-wise, that is. So I'm here to, I guess, start a career in the culinary field?" I explained, staring into Kaspurr's big, glistening eyes as they looked to me with enlightenment as if I'd just told a prophecy.

"Wowie, I love food! I mean, who doesn't? But I really, reeeally love it, food's so great and yummy! You wouldn't mind cooking for me and my friends sometime, would you, pal? I'd love to see what you can... COOK up!" I groaned from their pun as they gave me a pat on the shoulder and a little chuckle. The rest of the class period, we spent the time doing regular chat, mostly about our passions and hobbies and what we want to do here. The time flew by and before we knew it, class was over and everyone was filing out of the room to make their way to the next class. "Hey! When will I see you again? I really had fun hitting it off with you."

"My next class is P.E. What is that?"

"Oh, Gym class? I have that next too! We could totally spend it together!" Kaspurr lit up, smiling big at me. I chuckled softly and gave the Meowth a soft pat on the head.

"Well then, I guess we're off to the basement then? Gym class seems to be down there, room B02. Coming, Kaspurr?" I held out my paw to the cat and they took my paw in their own.

"Holding paws already? I didn't know we were dating~" Kaspurr teased with a giggle. I blushed and tugged my paw away. "Aww lighten up, I'm just joking, silly! You're pretty cute, I'll give you that, but this pussy is a lesbian."

"Oh! That's a nifty something to know, I'm surprised you hadn't shared that earlier." I spoke up, intrigued at my homosexual feline friend.

"Well, not everyone is accepting of that, y'know?"

"Ah, that makes plenty sense. Hey... if it makes you feel better, I'm completely bisexual. I'm a whore for tits and a slave to dicks." I smiled as my retort left her giggling at me.

"Teehee, you're a silly monkey~" She nudged my arm. "So lunch is after Gym class, we could gather up some ingredients and meet up at my room with my friends and have a little meet & greet, if you'd like?" She suggested with a devious smile.

"Yeah, that sounds like a nice plan. We can do that." I nodded as we reached the bottom of the stairs and came into the basement. It was a long hallway with doors on either side lining down it. The basement was also somewhat dimly lit so it was hard to see great distances as darkness was around every corner. The same couldn't be said about the gym, however. Once we stepped inside, the place was brightly lit and looked similar to that of one of those basketball courts the humans play on. It even had the hoops on either side; I guess Basketball is something that can be played in Gym class.

"Hey, there's a few others already here!" My ears perked up at Kaspurr's comment and looked over towards the bleachers. My eyes brightened up seeing two familiar 'mon chatting together.

"Kree! Kelvin!" I exclaimed, rushing over to them. The two rodent Pokemon waved as they acknowledged me, hopping up onto the bleachers next to them with my Meowth friend following right behind.

"Heeeey! You've got gym class too? That's awesome, the three of us altogether in my favorite class~" Kree spoke up, smiling big at us. Kelvin sighed and shook his head. I guess he knew just why gym was her favorite. I just tilted my head.

"It's pretty cool knowing we'll be able to meet up twice during the day Oh! By the way, this is Kaspurr, she and I have first period together." She bowed as I introduced her to my friends.

"It's a pleasure! Any friend of yours is a friend of ours! My name's Kree, you'll probably see me lots, I get around a toooon." The Emolga shook the feline's paw excitedly.

"And my name is Kelvin. A pleasure to meet you, Kaspurr." The Minccino returned the bow. Kaspurr giggled and shook paws with both of them. We all sat together and watched as the bleachers filled up with more and more 'mon. Soon, 21 Pokemon settled on the benches and watched as a shiny Lopunny came through the doors wearing a skin tight, gloss black tracksuit with yellow stripes trailing down the sides. A few of the males were obviously staring at what mattered to them in particular. Admittedly, I took a second glance. The suit hugged her curves and shaped into her wide hips and firmly toned thighs. The suit seemed to struggle to hold the D-cup pair of melons upon her chest. A sight for sore eyes, that's for sure.

"Man, I'd like to wrap my paws around all of that~" Our ears perked up and looked over to spot Kaspurr drooling, face red and licking her lips. I smirked inwardly, completely aware of her preference while Kree and Kelvin tilted their heads in confusion. She noticed the two and giggled at them. "Oh, you two don't know! This pussy is all about wrapping her lips around another pussy~" She winked at the two, more specifically at Kree.

"Ohhhh, now ain't that a little juicy something~" Kree added in with a devious smirk. "So you're full lesbian, huh? That's a rather tasty find for me, teehee!"

"You into lesbians, Kree? Are you a lesbian yourself?" Kaspurr spoke up, admiring the Emolga's interest in her sexuality. Kree shook her head but smiled at our feline friend.

"Nah, I like 'em all. Cock, pussy, ass, tits, I could never just choose between the two, I gotta have it all! But lesbians, I just have a little soft spot for them; some girl-on-girl action is always nice to come by every once in a while." I saw Kelvin's eyes shoot open for a moment and a faint blush splash across his face. Did he not know this about his sister? Or perhaps there was a little more that he did know that I didn't. Does he have a kink for yuri?

"Good morning, class!" Our conversation was cut short as our attention turned to the Lopunny. "Welcome to your first day of Physical Education, or P.E. for short—gym class, as I call it. In this class, I will be ensuring that all of my students are of proper physical status. My goal isn't necessarily aiming for body weight, but rather aiming for a healthy body! While weight plays its role, the first goal would be ensuring your healthiness, be short or tall, small or big, skinny or pudgy! So..." She looked us over with a bright smile on her face. "...who has never had a gym class before, raise your paw. Don't be shy, it's okay!" I looked around and saw a surprising number of paws and hands raise alongside my own. Kaspurr, Kree, and Kelvin's paws remained down, which was weird because we're all first years. Maybe they'd been to some other school before.

"I see! Quite a few of you are new to this. Well, imagine a mix of playing outside and exercising but in a more controlled setting. It's something like that. But what matters is that we are going to have so much fun together through the year!" She gave a jump and a little cheer and all I could here were the low murmurs of the males around me. I think they're trying to have their own form of fun with her...

"Anyway, my name is Miss Plunders and I will be your gym instructor for the entire year. So get used to me, because you'll be seeing me almost every single day~" A few cheers and whistles came from the males and Kaspurr. "As you all know, however, this week is dedicated solely to introductions and adjusting to your new lifestyle of being in a school, so activities will be held off until tomorrow. For the rest of the period, you're free to do as you like, just don't break anything I can't afford to pay for!" Everyone got up from their seats and swarmed out onto the floor, some doing your standard mingling while others ran about or played with some of the balls and hoops boxed in the corner. My company and I remained near the bleachers doing our own thing.

"Say... Kree and Kelvin, I'm planning a little get together for lunch and was wondering if you two would like to join us. Our chef here is gonna cook up something for us and I bet it's gonna taste really yummy!" Kaspurr rubbed her belly. I blushed a little from her mentioning my cooking.

"You can totes count me in on this." Kree answered.

"You three go ahead, I want to do a little bit more exploring during lunch period. I have my eyes set on the school's library and what knowledge they could possibly grant me." Kelvin responded. Kaspurr shrugged and nodded to the Minccino.

"Then good luck with that. I'm sure they'll have plenty for you to read up, just don't forget to be to your next class on time once lunch is over." Kaspurr smiled as she ruffled the male's hair. Kree giggled as she watched her brother groom down his messed up hair with an annoyed groan.

"Right... we still have an entire class period before lunch, though. Anything you all want to do? I would go now but I do not see Ms. Plunders letting us just escort ourselves out of what technically is still a class period."

"Got a point there, Kelv. I guess we could play something till it's time to go?" Kree suggested. We all agreed on the idea and went to do whatever we could to pass the time. Between the Dodge Ball and the Jump Rope, I'm not sure which one I dislike more. Having rubber and plastic grind on my face isn't the most fun thing in life, but 200 consecutive jumps isn't a walk in the park either. All in all, we enjoyed ourselves until the bell rang and everyone piled out for lunch.

While they all made way to the cafeteria, the four of us had our own plans. With Kelvin off on his way, Kree and I followed behind Kaspurr to her dorm room. She seemed really excited and giddy. I guess my cooking is something to look forward to.

At least, that was one of the things she was excited about.

* * *

 **I should stop writing these at 3AM.**


	5. One Hungry Afternoon

**So this is finally out. I dropped it for... a number of months... about halfway through writing then picked it back up so I don't know what bullfuckery screw ups await.**

 **I'm just gonna apologize in advance. Having a job really takes away free time.**

* * *

"Here we are! Room 1Y3." Kaspurr presented the door to us as if it were some sort of fancy display.

"Ohh awesoooommmme... you wanna open it?" Kree spoke up. Kaspurr gave a blank stare before unlocking her door and opening it up, welcoming us in. Stepping inside, we looked around to see a similar enough place. The layout wasn't too different from my own room; two beds, a TV, table, counter, closet... you know. What caught my eye the most were the three Pokemon sitting on the beds.

Felines. Nothing but felines and females. Skitty, Purrloin, and an awfully intimidating looking Luxio. Their natural fur colors were all replaced with red the Skitty and Purrloin being red and cream while the Luxio was red and black. They also shared the same yellow eyes.

"Kaspurr! Just who are these dashing fellows you've brought to our room~?" The Skitty spoke up as she hopped off the bed and strutted towards Kree and me, her tail swishing and hips swaying. She was a bit on the plump side, but it looked good on her! Really cute, if I do say so myself.

"Guys, these are my friends Sammy, Cammy, and Tammy. They're twins!" Kaspurr introduced. The Skitty held her paw up and took mines before shaking it firmly.

"I'm Tammy, it's a pleasure to meet you, cutie~" She giggled while going to shake paws with Kree. The Purrloin stood up on her hinds and followed suit behind her sister.

"Sammy... Nice meeting..." She spoke softly, almost inaudibly as a shaky paw reached for mine. I reached forward to grab her paw but she quickly tugged it back and hugged it nervously.

"Err... nice to meet you. Hey, what about her?" I pointed over to the Luxio and she scoffed at me. "Right... well, nice to meet the lot of you. So, Kaspurr..."

"Mhmm?" She looked over at me from her bed. "Oh! Right, of course! Girls, I know you weren't expecting guests, let alone a male one buuuuuut~" She started and her tail began to wag. "This guy here is gonna cook us up some lunch!"

"Really? He's gonna cook us something?" Tammy jumped up excitedly. "Sounds awesome! What's he gonna make, huh?"

"He doesn't look like a chef..." Sammy added in quietly as she looked down at her feet. The Luxio, meanwhile, remained silent, merely staring at me. I tried not to look in her direction; she looked really annoyed that I was here. Did I interrupt a girl's day or something?

"E-Eheh... Hey, Kaspurr, I'm not... interrupting anything, am I? Not everyone seems to be happy that I'm here." I whispered to her.

"Hmm? Naah, don't worry about Cammy. She's always like that, she just doesn't like company in general!" Kaspurr replied for everyone to hear. I gulped and took a quick glance at the Luxio. She definitely didn't like me talking about her, as shown by her growl.

"K-Keep it down! I didn't want her to know!" I whispered sharply at the Meowth. "And that's... awfully hard to believe because she definitely doesn't seem annoyed at all with Kree's presence... you sure it's not just me?"

"Relax, okay? It's not like she's gonna do anything to you. You won't even be around her, you'll be in the back cooking! Just put your mind to that and you'll be fine." She gave me a pat on the back. I sighed and nodded at her. "Everything you'll need is in the back, too."

"Alright... Kree, you... get acquainted with these girls, I guess I'm making lunch."

"Don't burn the food! Or yourself!" Kree called to me as I walked into the back room. Wait a second... why do they have a back room? HOW do they have a back room? I would've asked but something tells me I don't want to know so I kept it to myself. I shut the door behind me and got to work, unaware that the kitchen room was soundproof.

**Kree's P.O.V**

I sat around on the floor with the other girls, listening in on their conversations and the like. "So, Kree. Why don't you tell us a bit about you, hmm?" Kaspurr suggested. I giggled a little; oh boy did I have a bit to share.

"Well well, for starters, I'm a pretty hype girl~ I go where the parties are and I become the center of attention! I get in trouble often, I'll admit. That's why I rely on my brother a lot at times. He can be a bit of party pooper and is a total dorky geek, but... he's always been there for me, taking care of me, making sure I'm okay whenever I get hurt or in trouble. He's a really great brother and I'm glad I have him to keep me in check because, honestly... I need him. And I know that he needs me too."

"Wow... you all make having siblings sound so great." Kaspurr spoke up first, her tail wagging a bit. "Sometimes I wish I had siblings, but then I remember my parents couldn't afford a second child. Haha..."

"Hey, you know you'll always have us, girl." Tammy gave the Meowth a gentle pat on the back. "We may not be related by blood, but you're as much a sister to us as we three are to each other~"

"Awwwwwww, you girls are all so close, it's super cuuuute!" I squealed as I squished my cheeks together with my paws. "Say, whatcha all here at school for anyway? What are your professions, I wanna know!"

The three red felines looked at each other before they all spoke at once. "Breeding."

"Oh-... Ohh... Oohhhh~" I licked my lips, thoroughly intrigued now. I learned forward, ass unintentionally raised high and tail lifted and wagging. "Mmmhh, do tell; share every juicy detail of what you'll be learning about... breeding~"

"My, somebody's a frisky girl." Tammy teased with a giggle. "But we don't know much just yet, it's only been a day so calm down! Of course, I'd be glad to share some knowledge with you... at a price~" She winked at me and I blushed a little. Was she hitting on me?

"Are you hitting on me?" I spoke my mind. To be honest, I'd tap that. I'd eat that pussy's pussy for hours straight! She's a cutie of a Skitty, that's for sure. Probably as sweet on the inside as she is on the outside~

"Mmmh... I wouldn't call it hitting on you as much as I would a booty call." She chuckled and give her hips a teasing sway.

"Tammy, you're rushing." I looked up and saw that their Luxio sister had actually spoken. She speaks! She speaks!? THE WOOOORDS!

"Whoa, you can talk?"

"Of course. I just don't like talking around boys. Hmph... not like there would ever be a reason to." She scoffed and looked away. Must be something about her past. I won't pester about it, but I am curious now.

"Well, it's nice hearing your voice! You've got a lovely one, y'know." I complimented and actually managed to win a smile out of her. Huh, I guess she isn't all that closed up after all! She just doesn't like being herself around boys? I really wonder what's up with that...

"So, that little monkey of yours, he your friend, huh? I'll admit, he seems different from the others. Cute enough." Cammy spoke up again.

"You think he's cute? I-I mean, not saying he isn't! I've always thought he was pretty spankin' adorable, but that's just me, I suppose. I'm easy to get riled up, but pretty hard to attract."

"So you're saying you're crushing on him?" Tammy spoke up, her tail wagging with excitement. I nearly fell over from such a rash assumption! Me? Crushing on Johto's next Gordon Ramsay? HA! These girls are funny.

"Nah, I've no romantic interest in him. He's pretty sweet and a really kind and pure heart. And I would jump his bones in a heartbeat if the opportunity to fuck ever came up, but he's so... how do I put this... he just has this... affinity for being one of the most sexually evasive 'mon. Chances to plow pussy have literally stared him in the face multiple times and either he's so damn oblivious to the obvious facts or he just doesn't... get aroused or something. I dunno what's up but the guy wouldn't fuck the horniest Lopunny or the gayest Diggersby. But he's so open on talking about sex sometimes, I don't get it! What's a girl gotta do to get fucked into next week by a stupid, bangin' hot monkey?" I stopped when I realized I was running on and on about him. They all looked at me, Kaspurr and Tammy with looks of pure interest, Sammy's face was an even deeper red, hell even Cammy had a look of interest in her eyes.

"Huh... you may not love the guy, but you sure as heck got some serious lust for him going on. Not that I blame you, he's got a body on him~ It's not... it's not the muscle, nuh-uh he ain't no bodybuilder. It's... just the way he looks like a girl, that feminine figure, his soft voice. I kinda don't even believe it when you say 'him' and 'he'. I want the proof to spring up from between his legs!... that or just kinda tug his pants down." Kaspurr added in. Interesting to note that my friend caught a lesbian's eye. But then again... being a lesbian doesn't mean you can't respect an attractive male, right?

Right then, the back door opened and we looked over to see the devil looking us in the eye. "HEY. I've been calling you all for... ... ...2 minutes. Did you all not hear me?"

"OH FUCK RIGHT the kitchen walls are soundproof! How could I forget to tell you that good golly I am an idiot!" Kaspurr gave herself a bonk on the head. He looked in disbelief before sighing and giving a soft smile.

"Well... everyone makes mistakes... hey, the food is all done. I'll just bring it out to you all instead. Be back in a sec." He poked his head back into the kitchen.

"Food's done. We're gonna finally get to taste this guy's stuff and see if he's actually as much big talk as he makes it seem like he is." Tammy spoke with a smile and a lick of her lips. At the mentioning of food, all of our stomachs seemed to grumble in unison. The wait was definitely going to be worth it. I'd tasted his craft before and by golly are these girls in for a treat!

"I hope you girls are hungry, I made more than enough for everyone!" My eyes shot open seeing three whole trays of food set onto the table. "There's burgers, spaghetti, fruit salad, and a pizza for you all to enjoy. I know it's all basic stuff but I can't cook five star meals all the time."

"Hey, any food from you is five star in my book~" I complimented my monkey friend and won a light blush out of him. "Hmm... y'know what, you girls get your bites in first. I already know what his craftsmanship tastes like, how's 'bout y'all girls get a taste of his cuisine?"

"Aww, how thoughtful of you, Kree~" Kaspurr giggled while she picked up a burger, the sisters following behind her, each napping a slice of pizza. "Well girls, here it is. Let's judge this boy, shall we?" And with that, they each took a bite into their separate meals. I gave them a few seconds before their eyes widened and glistened with the first swallow.

"Is it... is it bad?" He asked them with concern on his face. There was no way they could not like it!

"This burger..." Kaspurr started, "...what did you put in it..? It's... it's divine! You MADE this?"

"Eeyup! I told you he was amazing, didja think I was joking~? He knows how to get a girl wet, if ya know what I mean~" I teased and gave him a nudge.

"K-Kree!" His face flushed blood red and I giggled at him. "D-Don't word it like that, that's not nice!"

"He's got me going, that's for sure. My mouth's watering for this pizza!" Tammy spoke up next, already halfway into her second slice. Sammy's mouth was too full of pizza to reply and Cammy kept silent but there was a little smile.

**P.O.V Swap**

One lunch meal later and they were all pleasantly full and satisfied, patting their full tummies. "Ahh... Arceus, that was the greatest meal I've had in a long time~" Sammy sighed as she pat her slightly bloated out stomach. "You should come cook for us again sometime."

"Hey hey, you girls, you can't just take him away for yourselves. At least pay u-UURRP...pay up... for his service, he's a busy boy!... RRRP" Kree protested with a burp and another. Then a third.

"Services? OoohHRUUURP...oh, I can give 'em some service, ehehehheheh~" Tammy giggled like a drunken animal while looking over at me and licking her lips.

"O-oh, nooo no you girls don't have to do anything, i-it's fine! I've nothing to do during lunch break this week, I don't start working until next week... I-I think. I should go ask about that."

"Wait wait wait! Before you go!" Tammy bounced up and jumped onto me. I yelped out, being pinned to my back under the Skitty. "You want some services, monkey boy? I can pay ya with a few... squeals and moans~" She giggled with lust dripping from her voice as I felt her beginning to grind her surprisingly soft and plump little ass on my gut.

"U-uhh!" I looked around frantically, face flushing bright red. "K-Kree?! Help?"

"Help? Whyyyyyy, it's gettin' fun in here~" She giggled at me as I watched Tammy continue to grind herself on me. I could feel my belly slowly getting damp...

"Ohh, you wanna make this a threesome, cute stuff? Mmmh, you never told me you were a frisky type~" She teased me, whispering into my ear with a low hiss following. "I'm sure she would loooove a seat on the other end, don't you think?"

"I-I didn't sign up for this! Why are you all acting like drunken sailors!? G-get off, please!" I wriggled under the little kitten as she let out a playful moan into my ear, causing my cheeks to flush a brighter red shade.

"Oh fiiiiine, no more playtime." She lifted off of me with a giggle, but I could tell she was certainly aroused and ready to go to town with anyone that so much as glanced at her the wrong way. There was a small damp spot on my belly from her grinding on me. I'll have to lighten up on how much I cook around these girls... "I guess I went a little too far, sooooorryyyyy."

"I-It's fine... but don't do that again, please? I need to... ermm... go do some things while we still have some break time before next class starts. You girls have fun and I guess we can do this again tomorrow during next lunch break?"

"Sure, we'd love it if you could spare some time for us again." Kaspurr spoke up with a smile. "I'll make sure to keep my finger wrapped around Tammy next time~" I sighed quietly while standing up, dusting myself off a bit.

"R-Right. Well, I'll be on my way then. I guess I'll see you girls later." I opened the door to the hallway while they waved me off, waving back and closing the door behind me. With that awkwardness said and done, I decided I'd go stop by my room.

Once outside my room, I unlocked the door and let myself in quietly. "Hmm?" I heard a voice and looked over to see Iskra and Syndell playing cards on their bed. "Oh, hello there. How is your break treating you?"

"Hey, you two. My break is... well, it's been interesting so far. I wanted to stop by the room for a bit. How are you two handling?"

"Good, playin' cards. Didja know, Iskra sucks ass at cards? She can't win against me to save her life! Gahahaha!" Syndell chortled proudly. Iskra scoffed and puffed up her cheeks.

"You're a total cheater and you know zat! Anyway... a package came in for you. It's on your bed."

"Oh, a package? I wonder who could be sending me mail?" I went over to my bed, indeed seeing the rather sizable package sat upon it. I clawed the tape away and opened it up, finding a strange capsule like object with a note attached to it. "What's this?" I picked up the note and opened it, reading it to myself:

Hey, got this for ya. I don't know why but something in me tells me this is something you'd want to keep. I can't tell you much about it, but when the time is right, it'll be there. Keep it close. And don't fucking die, jeez.

-Retch

"Retch sent this? That's odd... since when does he mail things to people?" I set the note aside on my bed and reached into the package to pull out the capsule. "Whoa... what is this thing?" I set down the capsule and examined it. It looked sort of like a bubble, pink in color. The bubble was rested on a small pedestal that had two switches on it, a gray switch and a green switch that was pressed in. "What if I press this?" I pushed the gray switch and watched with interest as the bubble began to split and open up, revealing a small, lavender-pink cat-like creature with a long, thin tail wrapped around it. "That's... a Mew? It's a Mew clone. Why would he send me this? HOW did he even get this?"

"Yo, is that a Mew? Now what's a punk like you doin' with a Mew?" Syndell spoke up, the two of them looking over to the sleeping creature.

"No idea... a friend sent me this. I'm as confused and curious as you are. But I guess if he wants me to keep it, I'll put it next to my bed for now." I pressed the green switch to seal it back up into its bubble and sat the capsule down in the corner next to my bed. "Well, I'm gonna head back out so I can get ready for next class and the rest of the day." With the capsule put aside, I made my way out of my dorm room and down the hall to go back to the main building.

"I still haven't eaten yet. I wonder if they're still serving at the cafeteria?"


End file.
